


The Blue Dragon

by ChloboShoka



Category: Princess Maker 2
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: A poem dedicated to Young Dragon from Princess Maker 2 and my personal favourite PM2 ending.





	

The Eastern Desert, born and bred  
As the youngest of seven, I was always the baby  
My parents, long since dead  
By the a shameless mercenary

I lived with my grandpa  
In his hut full of treasures  
He taught me how to use my jaw  
For good survival measures

Grandpa said I said to gather lots of gold  
And claw lots of zombies  
So I can rest when I get old  
And enjoy many hobbies

My life changed forever  
When I met a loud wench  
She thought she could be clever  
And challenge me to a fight near the burnt bench

To my ultimate surprise  
I was defeated by a young human girl  
She really brought me down to fries  
In one great hurl

Her name was Olive: daughter of a great hero  
She wore a bright pink dress and had fluffy brown hair  
As a prize for beating me, Grandpa gave her some dough  
I vanished. The shame of defeat polluted the air

As time rolled by quicly  
I became fond of little Olive  
She was a year older then me  
And she crossed the desert often

I didn't know how to do it  
I asked my grandpa to help me  
On my 14th birthday I decided  
That I would propose to the young Olive

I transformed into a human  
And knocked on Olive's door  
With a large bouquet of flowers  
I was greeted by the butler

I really messed up  
But my grandpa was with me.  
Olive's father accepted the proposal  
In exchange of a lot of money.

I couldn't believe it  
I was about to marry Olive  
She was amazing  
It was the happiest day of my life.

All hail the queen, baby!  
Olive was now eighteen  
And the old king gave his title to her.  
"Olive," I cried. "I've come for you just as promised."

She seemed surprised.  
She must have throught the proposal was a joke.  
Maybe she dosen't love me.  
It wouldn't surprise me.

Olive is so much stronger than me,  
It wouldn't surprise me if she decided not to marry me.  
I cried, I could never be as great as her.  
I was ready to let her go so she could marry her Prince Charming.

"Hey!" Olives cries.  
She asked me if I loved her.  
Then asked if I wanted to marry her  
The answer was clear

Yes Olive!  
I love you with all my heart  
And I want to spend  
The rest of my life with you.

Queen Olive smiles  
That's settled  
"Then let's get married."  
We were married the next day

The next half a century  
Seemed to go quickly  
I raised a royal family  
And it was a dream come true

I should have known  
That Olive didn't have long left  
She's old and grey now  
But she's still beautiful

Dragons can live for thousands of years  
Most humans are lucky to reach a century  
Olive will return to the heavens soon  
I want the gods to let her stay

Now I sit in my grandpa's spot  
A hut filled with treasures  
But the gold is worthless  
My best jewel is buried next to her father


End file.
